1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a print medium and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus capable of printing an image on a print medium such as printing paper. Examples of the image forming apparatus include printers, photocopiers, facsimiles, and multifunction printers having some or all of the functions of these devices.
Image forming apparatuses are classified into inkjet-type image forming apparatuses that print an image onto a print medium by jetting and ejecting fine ink droplets onto a desired region of the print medium and electrophotographic image forming apparatuses that print an image by supplying toner to a latent image formed by scanning light beams onto a photosensitive drum and transferring the latent image onto a print medium.
An image forming apparatus may form an image by receiving paper stacked in a paper cassette and transporting the received paper. In this regard, since printing speed and quality may be determined in accordance with a distance between paper sheets, the image forming apparatus may include a unit of controlling the distance between the paper sheets.